charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence Halliwell Turner
Full Name Prudence Johanna Halliwell Turner Birthday Species Demon/Witch Family Mother: Phoebe Halliwell Father: Cole Turner Brother: Lucas Halliwell Turner Sisters: Parker Halliwell Turner & Peyton Halliwell Turner Relationship(s) *Jake Harris (Ex Boyfriend) *Zachary Larsson Tumblr n8x5k6NVCm1tcyacwo2 r1 500.png|Pj & Zach Tumblr n5qnzjMDFK1rzzfxho1 500.jpg|Pj & Jake Whitelighter Familiar The Hexed Ones/The power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Witch Powers *Precognition: Users can see and perceive the future in a Premonition. *Defection: The ability to deflect any supernatural power through the use of a blue energy-based shield. It is a power that only good beings possess and is granted to a witch per generation. *Temporal Stasis: is the powerful ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. This power can be used on a grand scale, possibly worldwide, though the exact limitations are dependent on the user. *Levitation: is the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. *Clairaudience: is the psychic ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. As the powers develop the user is capable of controlling others minds. *Telekinesis Shimmering: the ability to teleport objects/beings by a shimmer. It is done but calling on an object. This power is a hybrid power for a demon witch. Denomic Active Powers *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. *Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. *Shapeshifting: (limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. *Illusion Casting: The ability to cast illusions. *Advanced Telekinesis: An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. *Conjuration: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *Fireballs: The ability to generate balls of fire. *Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *Portal Creation: The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *Pyrokinesis: An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *Summoning: The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *Technopathy: The ability to control technology. *Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects. *Transmogrification: The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. Other Powers Adjusting: The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. *Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Photos of Prudence Halliwell Turner 1317160730_alyssa-milano-baby-article-300x200.jpg|Prue as a baby with her mum Phoebe Liv07_b.jpg|Parker, Phoebe and Prue gsysy.png|Prue using her Fireball Power tumblr_mzgclsms3r1syiy03o1_500.jpg|Prue and her little sister Peyton 2015-06-25 18.11.26.png|Prudence in her demonic form 2015-09-26 17.04.23.png|Peyton, Prudence & Parker tumblr_nvktn6tgS61slb3v6o1_500.png|Prudence & Parker Category:Warren Witch Category:Demon-Witch Category:Demon Category:Levitation Category:Precognation Category:Clairaudience Category:Deflection Category:Temporal Stasis Category:Telekinesis Shimmering Category:Force Field Category:Conjuration